


Moving Forward

by WowWaldo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowWaldo/pseuds/WowWaldo
Summary: Before traveling to Haven, Ruby tries to cope through writing. This takes place before Volume 4. (One-Shot).
Kudos: 8





	Moving Forward

The pen stopped in its tracks, letting a small puddle of ink form on the tip. The wielder released it from her cold, calloused, and small hands. The room around the writer wasn’t cold, in fact it was rather warm given the open window, smiling bright sun and dancing butterflies outside. The cold one was the writer: her body zapped and sore all over from fighting, her spirit feeling depleted, and her mind boggled with overflowing memories and thoughts too much for one tired huntress-in-training to handle after so much stress and loss in a span of a few days. 

***Tap Tap***  
The pen tapped in her hands. She was used to writing (essays, reports, etc) but the same couldn’t be said for freestyle writing. This wasn’t for a grade, she didn’t have any worries about losing any points for messy penmanship or colloquial vocabulary. 

She could recall the amount of times her professors at Beacon would mark off points for her writing style during her first few weeks at beacon. She was 15 years old at the time, how was she supposed to know about to be verbs, proper formatting, or the importance of citing her reports. Her old teachers were okay with anything as long as the paper had her name on it. 

She easily recalled why she was writing: to cope, and who told her to try writing—her father Taiyang Xiao Long. 

_"Sweetie, I know you've been through a lot in the past few days, so take the time right now to rest." Her father said, sliding her a pen and some paper under her locked door, "Here, try writing how you feel. I know it sounds weird, but doing it will help in the long run."_  
“...,”She laid on the floor with dark baggy eyes, dry throat, and messy hair. Ever since she realized that Penny and Pyrrha were dead because she wasn’t fast enough, her health plummeted. Some huntress-in-training I turned out to be.  
“If you want anything, or anything happens, call. Right now I have to do some shopping. See you later, sweetie.” 

***Tap Tap***

His footsteps tapped against the wooden floor echoed, followed by the front door shutting and being locked from the outside with a click. While hearing him leave she continued to stare at the ceiling. Eventually she turned her head and stared at the notebook with the pen. The pen had a goofy design, from a cartoon show she liked as a kid and begged him to buy for her a long time ago. 

She heard another voice from inside her house— Yang’s, who called Dad to buy some more cereal, ice cream, and medicine.

_Should I check on Yang?_

The silver-eyed girl recalled a night that happened not too long ago, her half-sister had ranted loudly, not caring who heard and who didn’t. Their dad entered Yang’s room, who approached her carefully, knowing the wounds were still fresh and her emotions still mixed about everything given her— situation.

She finished waking up from a nightmare, tossing, turning, screaming in pain holding her arm. “Get back!” she’d say in her dreams sometimes or others. 

She hadn’t made any jokes as of recent, and expected given her turmoil, but it didn’t feel like Yang. Once so cheerful and headstrong, now so quiet and moody. 

**“Why did Blake leave? She didn’t warn us about his semblance, maybe I wouldn’t have LOST AN ARM because of that bastard!” Yang said, sweat visible on her face.**

**Her dad wiped the sweat off with a small towel. He sat closeby, listening to anything she had to say.**

**“Yang, I’m sure Blake didn’t mean for any of this to—”  
“Oh yeah Dad, I’m sure she didn’t, just like I’m sure she didn’t care about anyone else!  
“Yang.. speaking hypothetically, if something like this happened again, of course god forbid it from ever happening, but if it did.. and if she were in danger.. would you help?”  
“...I-i don’t know. Either way, I doubt she’d care. Probably run away again.” she turned to her side, “I’m feeling a bit tired, I think I’ll get some more sleep.”  
“You were just asleep.”  
“I don’t care, I just want to rest a bit more.”  
“Alright, but once you wake up, make sure to help your sister clean up the house.”  
“..zzz…” She’d already fallen back asleep. **

Ruby felt a tad ashamed for watching/eavesdropping from the hallway, but it just hurt seeing Yang like this. She didn’t know how to approach her, not in that state at the least. 

_I think I’ll avoid Yang for now._

Back to the present, she knew the rest of her day shouldn’t consist of laying on the floor feeling sorry for herself. Eventually she got off the floor and took his advice, after getting a decent meal. She knew that she needed proper sleep, but doing so didn’t feel right, not when she knew she failed to save the lives of people close to her. 

Hesitantly, she let the pen hit the paper, and from there she wrote whatever her mind had.

_Pyrrha Nikos **died** fighting giving it her all. I saw her kneeling, her emerald eyes staring at me, breathing slowly and then struggling to breathe while I failed to save her… _

_Penny Polendina was a real girl who **died** too soon. She didn’t have a real heart, but she had a real heart to me. If I was only faster… I could have alerted the others, maybe stop the match from happening. _

_Roman Torchwick was a guy following orders. He caused so many problems, but he had his reasons, even if I don’t think they were good ones, he sounded like he wanted to protect someone. Most likely Neo. ___

__Her face scrunched up writing down at the last one. Even after all the bad things he’s done, he still had things he wanted to do, focused on his own mission._ _

__She recalled their last interaction before he was eaten by a Grimm._ _

__**“You got spirit, Red. But this is the real world! The real world is COLD! The real world doesn't care about spirit!”** _ _

___He’s only half-right, the real world DOES care about spirit. It’s how humans and faunus overcome hardships. It’s how we survive!_ _ _

__**“You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history! As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat and survi-!”** _ _

__Her pen paused for a moment, only to stop completely._ _

__***Tap Tap*** _ _

__The pen tapped against the paper since she wasn’t using it for writing, she had to use it for something._ _

__**"Then play the part and die like every other Huntsmen in history!** _ _

__She gulped with a dry and itching throat rereading that line. Most huntsmen and huntresses she heard of died in a climatic and heroic battle to save everyone else._ _

__Like Olive, a guy who fought a large group of Grimm, 30 at least, with only one arm and a haladie as big as himself to protect a village while his teammates helped everyone escape. They say whoever wields his missing haladie would be able to save anyone nearby. Or Merry, the martial artist who found a way to turn her aura into blasts of energy. She died saving a small group of injured hunters and huntresses-in-training. Sadly she wasn’t able to teach others the ways of her techniques._ _

__Ruby smiled for once, recalling the stories her dad would tell her before she’d drift into sleep, becoming a famous and powerful huntress like the others._ _

__Yet, Penny died in a match against Pyrrha and Pyrrha died fighting Cinder; both fighting but not against Grimm. The existence of Grimm is why Huntresses and Huntsmen exist. _Then why did they die? Both were still in training…__ _

__She stopped tapping with the pen._ _

__***Tap Tap*** _ _

___Why did this have to happen? They were GOOD people!_ _ _

__Her teeth gnawed on nothing as the look of anger and confusion laid itself on her face. The pen in her hand and the paper under took her emotions completely as she wrote._ _

___Penny would wave and say "Salutations" while trying to make friends, Pyrrha would apologize whenever she believed to have made a mistake— why did this HAVE to happen? What could they possibly have done to deserve this?_ _ _

__She needed a distraction. She left her room and found herself in the living room where the TV was unoccupied and the remote right on the table. On the table besides the remote was some fruits, a calculator, papers, and a small pile of pens— the same copy her dad slid down the door earlier.  
Without much thought she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. The first thing on was the News Network; a woman in her mid-twenties spoke about the Fall of Beacon, showing images of the once bright city, into a pile of rubble with Grimm roaming all around the area._ _

__Her heart trembled at the sight, a visual representation of her failure having such an effect. Did her failing to save Penny, and extent Pyrrha really cause all that?_ _

__Even if she stopped the match, the Grimm would’ve still attacked, and the event would’ve been interrupted regardless, just less confusion about a Beacon student killing a robotic student made from Atlas._ _

__She pressed the button and changed the channel. It went to a cartoon station, where a female huntress defeated a horde of Grimm by herself and was currently having a feast with the townsfolk. It was the same characters from Ruby’s pen._ _

__“Seeing this really takes me back.” Ruby said._ _

__**“Remember kids, if you want to be a famous huntress like me, buy our latest merch!”** _ _

__“Huh… so that’s why we have so many of those pens.” Ruby said, eyeing the pile of pens._ _

__She continued watching the show half-heartedly laughing as they made corny puns that were not as funny after the 2nd time. A montage played showing the heroine and her three friends stopping an entire army of Grimm effortlessly while the opening of the show played._ _

__“Wish it was that easy.”_ _

__As the show ended and the screen went to black, she noticed the reflection of the TV. Someone was standing behind her. The tapping of a foot against the wooden floors echoed in the room._ _

__Ruby jumped off the couch to see who saw her presumably watch a kids show._ _

__It was Yang; who much like Ruby’s appearance, still wore her pajamas and with bags under her eyes._ _

__“Running from the News Channel?” Yang said. There wasn’t a hint of mockery or humor behind it either. Her tone was unimpressed and slightly ashamed._ _

__Ruby tried to speak, but she couldn’t find her voice. She watched Yang go to her spot on the couch and turned the TV on, going straight to the News Channel. More images of the rubble were displayed. Without turning back, Ruby made her way to her room quietly, as if the house was full of guests and she didn’t want to catch anyone’s attention._ _

__Moments later she locked her room and found herself sitting on her chair, pen and paper right in front of her. Without a clue on what to do, she tapped her pen as her mind tried to block the sounds of the television._ _

__***Tap Tap*** _ _

__The tapping of her pen didn’t comfort her in the slightest, so she stopped tapping the pen. **The tapping didn’t stop.**_ _

__***Tap Tap*** _ _

___What AM I supposed to write about them? I knew so many things about them, but now it feels like I know nothing about them._ _ _

__Her hands sunk into her messy hair and scratched for answers._ _

___Did he mean poetry? Would poetry help? How would it even help? I can’t even do poetry!_ _ _

__Ruby looked around her room, old family pictures of events that she didn’t remember, outdated posters of shows she stopped watching, clothes that don’t fit probably, a messy bed that looked like an imitation of her bed back at Beacon, and distant memories. Everything felt so foreign._ _

__She missed Beacon Academy. She missed seeing the teachers tell stories that weren't related to the subject they were teaching, she missed eating alongside her friends, she missed hanging around town with her friends. It was her second home that was taken away by Grimm._ _

__What's stopping the Grimm from taking this home too? If they can overrun Beacon, then this place isn't an exception. What’s stopping them from harming more people— they’ve been hurting more people now that Beacon’s gone. More unpleasant thoughts began to stir._ _

___If our generation fails, will the next generation succeed? Will there even BE a next generation?_ _ _

__The pen rolled off the paper, off the desk, and onto the floor._ _

__“Dang it.”_ _

__She laid on the floor and reached for the pen under the bed. Dust bunnies met her hand. Her hand found the pen and as she got up, she noticed the mirror in her room._ _

__It revealed more than just her reflection. Beyond messy hair and dark baggy eyes— it showed a failure who couldn’t save her friends._ _

__Past her reflection were two of her fallen comrades and one arch-nemesis._ _

__"Ruby, why weren't you fast enough?" One fallen comrade said, "If you slipped past Mercury, I would've survived. I could've fought alongside your teammates at Beacon. You could've done more."_ _

___I'm sorry Penny. You didn’t deserve to die._ _ _

__"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to hold off Cinder longer." The second comrade said, "Maybe then you could've saved me in time."_ _

___It's not your fault Pyrrha! If I knew how to use my Silver Eyes fast enough, I could have done MORE!_ _ _

__Was her reflection lying to the ghosts of reality?_ _

__Then came the voice of her arch-nemesis. His voice came louder than the others. The tapping of the pen continued to increase in volume and tempo._ _

__“C’mon Red, what kind of hero lets the villains do what they please?" He said, walking around her slowly. "You know where they are? Haven, planning their next conquest. You plan on letting them do that?”_ _

__“...”_ _

__“My, my. You ARE! What a complete joke, even as a huntress-in-training. Even if you were a real huntress, I'd bet all the dust I liberated from Corporations that you'd stay here, wasting time."_ _

__The mirror reflected the fears and shame in her silver eyes._ _

___My special silver eyes couldn't save them. I can’t stay here any longer._ _ _

__*Tap*_ _

__She recalled what her Uncle Crow said, “Our enemy’s trail leads all the way to Haven.”_ _

___I need to go to Haven._ _ _

__The fear and shame was still there, but hints of determination began to flicker._ _

__The tapping of the pen grew fainter. Just then, a lightbulb appeared, an idea that felt dangerous, but what she needed. This guilt would stay forever, but maybe going on this journey and saving people would help her._ _

___*Tap*__ _

___I can’t grieve by writing. I’ll grieve once this is all over._ _ _

__She began to pack her things for Haven immediately, messaging who she thought would want to join her quest, take action instead of idly resting while people’s lives are in danger. Her eyes appeared rather unstable, but appearances mean nothing when she has a goal._ _

___There’s a chance no one’s able to go, but I’ll find a way to make it there._ _ _

__In midst of her packing, her Scroll vibrated from notifications. She set down her pack, and picked up her scroll. She was invited to a group chat named, “Operation Finish Training” with Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie in the group with her._ _

__Ruby: You guys? What’s going on!? I haven’t heard or seen you guys in ages. Glad you’re able to respond at least.  
Jaune: Hey Ruby, we know everythings been hectic, but we’ve decided on trying to complete our training and become official huntsmen and huntresses. We’ve been busy preparing our supplies. After the message you sent, now seems like the best time to go.  
Nora: we dont have time 2 get 2 atlas or the other places (;-;). also getting 2 atlas is too $$$  
Lie: I believe Haven is our best bet, although it’s far, we’ll be able to get proper training once at the academy. An alternative is to wait things out. However given the recent events, I doubt Jaune nor you can do that. With that in mind, Nora and I would like to accompany you.  
Nora: but waiting isnt gonna help! Heroes dont wait 4 opportunities they make em! >:)  
Ruby: I was thinking of Haven too! My uncle said the enemies are making their next move there. Probably.  
Jaune: Great! Where are you? We’ll pick you up and make our way towards Haven.  
Ruby: My house back in Patch!  
Nora: Wow that’s far :OO  
Lie: I’ll make sure Nora and I will be well-stocked on medicine, food, and other in-case emergency items.  
Jaune: I have everyday items in the bag, and some tools if our weapons malfunction. Also a couple of sleeping bags. We aren’t too sure how long this trip will be and I’m sure we wouldn’t want to use the same sleeping bag over and over.  
Ruby: Wait are your families okay with going on this journey?  
Nora: Ren’s fam would want him to do this and im sure mine would too  
Jaune: What about your family, Ruby? How’s Yang doing? _ _

__Ruby diverted her attention from her scroll to hear Yang cursing after dropping one of the dishes. She tried to distract herself by going back on her Scroll._ _

__Ruby: She’s seen better days. When will you guys get here?  
Jaune: In a day or 2. Tell your Dad, Yang, or Uncle Qrow that you’re going. I don’t mean to sound rude or heartless, but we’ll be going regardless of you coming along.  
Ruby: Got it. I’ll get packing!_ _

__She turned off her Scroll and continued to pack; tools for weapons maintenance, sleeping bag, clothes, food, toiletries, a map, money, and other items for emergencies for her trip. She also kept spare pictures of her friends for safe keeping._ _

___I can’t tell Yang about this, Uncle Crow or Dad for that matter._ _ _

__Ruby understood that the adults wouldn’t want her to go on a journey, that they wouldn’t understand how she feels._ _

__She could imagine the speech he’d give. She’d be sitting on her bed while her dad would stand, rant, and rave about her decisions and lack of maturity as Uncle Crow stands by the doorway._ _

__“Ruby Rose!” her dad would start off with, the full name indicating he’s serious, “After all that’s happened you, you **still** want to go run off and play hero? After barely making it out there, you want to leave again **while injured?** You’re not even old enough to drink for Pete’s sake!” he would ruffle his own hair out of stress, “What would your Uncle Crow think? He’d say—” _ _

__And her dad would continue to emphasize safety and her well-being._ _

___He wouldn’t see the bigger picture. His academy wasn't overrun with Grimm. He didn't witness his one of his friends die by strings or arrow to the chest._ _ _

__He might've, but he never told Ruby or Yang about it._ _

__Maybe this is due to a generation gap of ideals, but for now she had to pack. Haven wouldn’t be an easy destination, so preparation is key. She’d wait for the day to come when her friends are near and leave a note. She wasn't that inconsiderate._ _

__This is something she had to do. With or without her parent's permission._ _

__***A few days later*** _ _

__The clock read 7AM. Ruby’s door swung open, a shadowy figure flicked the lights on._ _

__“Ruby!! I brought breakfast for my spec—.” Taiyang paused, the note on the bed capturing his attention immediately. Setting the food aside, he read the letter and fear set itself on his face._ _

__In a haste he ran out the room calling out for Ruby. Without a response, and not a sign of her outside or even her silhouette in the horizon, he opened his scroll and messaged her and called numerous times, but nothing happened. With a sigh, he called—_ _

__“Qrow Branwen speaking, hottest huntsman known to—”  
“Qrow! Ruby’s gone. Do you have any idea where she could’ve gone?”  
“Oh it’s just you.” _ _

__He heard the sounds of a flask opened followed by loud gulps._ _

__“Yeah I’ve got my suspicions, probably Haven.”  
“Wha- why there?”  
“Haven’s an academy in case you forgot Tai, she probably thought she could finish her training there, and with Beacon gone, I’m sure that’s the reason she’s going. I doubt the distance is something that’ll stop them.”_ _

__Tai understood what Qrow, except the last part, ‘them’._ _

__“Them?! Who took her? Yang’s still in her—.”  
“Friends of her; a blonde hair kid, a dark hair kid, and an orange hair kid. The ones she wrote about, Team Jumper, or somethin’ like that. Real easy to find in the woods.”  
“How do yo—.”  
“Tracking them. Not that tough when they’re wearing primary colors in a grey, white, and brown colored forest.”  
“Look, just make sure they get there safe.” Taiyang was massaging his temples, “If they're this set out, the only things we can do is help them succeed."  
"Funny, thought you would've wanted me to stop them given how this call started."  
“Qrow please. I can’t always tell Ruby what she can and can’t do, she’s growing and doing things of her own free will now. Since she started attending Beacon, she’s become more independent and…” Tai started to choke up.  
“Spit it out, I don’t have all day.”  
“Well, I suppose I’m proud but scared at the same time with that happening.”  
“Don’t get sentimental on me now Tai. I’m the one who’s doing the protecting and watching.”  
“I know, I know. Still, if you weren’t the one watching over them, I’m not sure if I’d be able to sit still.”  
“You— sitting still? That’s what a teacher and house-husband do all day. You clean the house everyday while you're at it?”  
“Very funny Qrow. Seriously though, make sure they get there safe and sound.” _ _

__Qrow’s agitated groan could be heard._ _

__“I’ll do what I can. See you later Tai.”  
“Thanks Qrow, you doing this means a lot to me.”_ _

__There was a pause._ _

__“Sure, whatever. Qrow, out.” Qrow said._ _

__Tai heard the crack in his voice._ _

__The call ended rather abruptly, but the father was thankful he had someone trustworthy watching over them. Setting the scroll down, he took a seat in the kitchen. His hands ran through his hair, "Why couldn't they at least rest first?"_ _

__His eyes wandered to an old group picture of himself with Qrow, Raven, and Summer. “I guess we would’ve done the same if the situation was reversed, us as the ones in training and OUR academy was taken over by Grimm. Team STRQ would’ve done what they’re doing— not caring if we were in bandages head-to-toe. Summer would’ve gone in heartbeat, with Qrow and me following suit. Raven would join for Summer’s sake, and to possibly spite Qrow.” he paused, recalling the Branwen sibling’s chemistry, “Okay, she’d go to definitely spite Qrow.”_ _

__Tai chuckled. He noticed Yang out of her room, grabbing her 3rd bowl of cereal. He just restocked on food. He wondered when the store would have a sale for cereal again. Aside from his economical worries, he noted how Yang still moved in a groggy manner._ _

__“Yang, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Tai said.  
“I know when I’ve had enough.” She said, emptying the box. “We’re out of cereal again. Sorry dad.”  
“Well, you’re a growing girl, but don’t overdo it. You’ll regret it in a few hours like I did when I was your age.”  
“Eww.” Yang tried to suppress a chuckle. “But seriously, what’s going on? I heard you talking to Uncle Qrow, that never happens.”  
“Oh, something just came up is all. He’s watching over Ruby.”  
“She went somewhere? Does it involve her eyes? I thought she still was injured.”  
“Well, she is, but right now she’s doing something important right now. Maybe you could catch up with her.”  
“I don’t feel like going anywhere right now, sorry Dad.” she waved with whatever was left of her amputated arm, “Not when I’m still like this.”  
“You’ll go when you’re ready.” Tai said, giving her an understanding smile. “Since you’re up and probably full, how about you help me clean up the house.”  
“But Dad, we just cleaned yesterday!” she groaned. “Is this how you live when we’re gone and you’re given days off.”  
“You never know when unexpected guests will arrive.”  
“No one’s visited yet, why would they visit now?”  
“I don’t know, but when someone drops by unexpectedly, they’ll be welcomed into a CLEAN house, not a pigsty.”_ _

__The two continued to banter and bicker about whether the house needed cleaning or not for the next ten minutes. In the back of Tai’s mind were thoughts— hoping Ruby and her teammates would make it to Haven safely. For now, he’d hope they did._ _

__Far away, the tapping of footsteps could be heard against the gravel and dirt road, leading to Haven. It’s the journey of four teens, making their way to Haven, moving forward in their own ways._ _

__Author’s Note: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Leave a review of your thoughts._ _


End file.
